Isabel Antioch
Isabel Antioch, also known as''' Isabel Peculier''' or the Dread Pirate Norris, is the titular character of Minecraft - "Shadow of Israphel" Part 20: The Dread Pirate Norris. She is a young lady with a fearsome reputation; Jock Fireblast describes her as "Terrible woman! Treasure Hunter! Thief! Vagabond!". She is also the sister of Verigan Antioch II. She was the tritagonist from episode 20-25. When she was very young, her mother was kidnapped by Israphel, and her father, Karpath Antioch, left to hunt for her. She and her brother, Verigan, were left in the care, first of Granny Bacon, then their uncle Adaephon Antioch, as well as the other Templars. She never believed her brother's stories of Israphel, who he was obsessed with finding. At sixteen, she left. She had many adventures, finding glowstone at Xingan, working with Angus Eyeless to find gold on The Tiki Isles, fighting cursed priests, and slaying dragons for their diamond teeth. One night, Israphel came to abduct her as he did her mother, when he was interrupted by Pirate Tinman, who, though losing an eye and having his arm pulled off, fended off Israphel. She fixed his damage as best she could, taking him in as her first mate. She doesn't go by her original name, instead calling herself "The Dread Pirate Norris". Although Xephos and Honeydew saw through her disguise easily, she refused to answer to her true name. When our heroes asked if she knew Knight Peculier, she denied knowing him in a way that suggested that she in fact did, but didn't want to connect herself to her true identity. Honeydew is immediately attracted to her, and she appeared to respond. She captains a ship named The Black Pimple and was searching for the treasure of Grimjaw Slugface. Her first mate had gone missing, and when she sent our heroes after him they discovered Pirate Tinman, indicating he may be the lost first mate. When our heroes returned to BBQ Bay, Isabel had docked her ship. Tinman was revealed to have stolen the golden items from Grimjaw's Treasure Hold, shocking Honeydew, causing him to feel very betrayed, though he still gave her flowers. When she heard of what Jock had done, she didn't completely believe it, and sent Xephos and Honeydew to find proof. When the heroes returned to BBQ Bay once again after exiting the portal, they found that Jock had set it on fire. After Isabel and the others escaped the burning remains of the bay, she revealed to them that she is in fact Verigan's sister. She never believed in her brother's stories of Israphel until she saw the look in Jock's eyes. She asked them to tell Verigan that she would aid them when the final battle came, and that she was sailing to Icaria, to await the time she is called upon. Appearance (WIP) Personality (WIP) History (WIP) Relationships (WIP) Abilities & Powers (WIP) Trivia *In Minecraft - "Shadow of Israphel" Part 24: The Fiend, when Jock Fireblast is giving himself buckets of lava and flint & steel, Isabel can be seen giving herself some lava as well. This casts a little bit of doubt as to whether she is actually good or not (although she could have been using the lava to destroy Jock's 'underwater ship'). *Rythian has revealed on his Tumblr account that he played Isabel, along with several other characters in the series. *Isabel's voice slowly transformed into Queen Elizabeth II's voice whilst she was talking. Quotes (WIP) Character Popularity In a poll that was held from January to February 2013 on this wiki with all Shadow of Israphel characters to choose from, Isabel Antioch was placed 14th overall with 28 votes out of 4412 votes. Gallery Isabel_Peculier.png Dread_Pirate.jpg Isabel.jpg References Category:Shadow of Israphel Category:Shadow of Israphel Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Pirates